


The Vexatious Vapors of the Venetian Underground!

by CraftMaster_GlitterDisaster



Category: Ducktales (2017)
Genre: Adventure, Aged-Up HDL, Dad!Donald, F/M, Family Bonding, Future Fic, Italy, Married Couple, Married Donsy, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Venice, i’ll add more as i think of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftMaster_GlitterDisaster/pseuds/CraftMaster_GlitterDisaster
Summary: Every ten years, Venice’s Cardinalvale festival is wrapped in fogs, and Scrooge needs to get there to investigate what mystic forces are at work. That, and picking up the Doge’s Amulet as they unwrap the secrets there. He needs two people that are especially suited for the job:His nephew Donald, a master seaman to navigate the canals, and Donald’s wife Daisy, who has particular fashion skills to help them blend in to the festival scene.Unlike most adventures they embark on, this one needs subtlety. Hopefully Donald and Daisy’s own problems don’t get in the way.I don’t own any of these characters!
Relationships: Daisy Duck & Huey Duck & Dewey Duck & Louie Duck, Daisy Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Della Duck & Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Daisy Duck, Donald Duck & Della Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck/Daisy Duck, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing (Mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	The Vexatious Vapors of the Venetian Underground!

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bouncing in my head for a while now, and what better time to make it real than to write it? Set four years in the future, I hope you guys like what will happen as this fic unfolds. I’m excited to take you guys on an adventure. There’s going to be about twelve chapters as soon as I figure out how to edit how many chapters there are...

“No, no one is going to be using _glitter_ fabric in the next collection. I distinctly remember asking for something that shimmered, and the supplier said that they were sending it on to Duckburg. Glitter this season is the epitome of tacky, especially if you have a whole outfit made of it! And have you ever worn a something made entirely of glitter? It itches worse than a preteen molt.”

Daisy paced around her office, stomach jumping as she was walking, nervousness hopefully not evident in her voice. This phone call was the last thing she needed, because it threw everything off for her limited-run summer collection coming up. She had painstakingly researched trends in color, texture, pattern, and fabric, and the supplier messing up wasn’t going to wreck her hard work. She was a businesswoman, and she was going to act like it. She upped the firmness of her tone, letting the poor soul on the other end of the line face the wrath of an angry Mrs. Duck. “Well, if they sent the wrong fabric, it’s their job to make it right! And they better pay for shipping for the new load. None of this is our fault. I had a meeting where I gave them VERY specific swatches.” She was getting worked up, she needed to sit down. 

“Listen, if you can get this sorted out before I come back in the office tomorrow, I’ll give you double pay for your overtime instead of pay and a half. Can you do that for me, Cynthia?” She felt relieved as the chickadee on the other end of the line graciously agreed to work extra time. “There’s no way I could handle the fulfillment side of things without you, darling. Let’s talk about a raise soon too, alright? I have the utmost confidence in you.” Daisy ended the phone call and groaned as she put her forehead in her hands. Cynthia was an amazing worker, just a little timid. She always required a little push to get what they needed. Daisy often had to remind her that it wasn’t polite when you didn’t get what you asked for to just let it slide, especially when you had paid nearly double what the product they sent was. Well, no one was perfect, but for her clothing business, she couldn’t find a better fulfillment specialist. 

She felt a headache coming on. The stress of this collection was grating on her nerves and her wellbeing. She had been operating out of her apartment up until last year, when she and Donald had gotten married and moved into a wing of Scrooge’s mansion together. Her only stipulation about living together and being in Scrooge’s house was that she have her own separate studio for her work, and since that time, business had been absolutely booming. She was still a one woman show, but she was quickly gaining traction with her business savvy and her ethics. Everything was sustainable, ethically sourced and made, and painstakingly crafted. She had decided to run with her dreams of designing evening wear, and had some very lucrative partnerships because of it, but that didn’t make anything easier. It was more work this way, but to be associated with beauty and quality was worth it. Daisy couldn’t afford these hiccups when she had just under a month to finish the prototypes for the summer collection. 

She felt the stress nausea she’d been experiencing for the past couple of weeks return. Her anxiety had gotten this bad before, but with her first repeat partnership with Storks Fifth Avenue, she was feeling extra sick. Putting on the electric kettle to make herself some tea, Daisy had to take some steadying breaths to try and calm her nerves, but it didn’t stop her heart from feeling like it was stuck in the position it was when she missed the last step on a staircase. Doing something with her hands might help. Curling up in her cozy office chair, she grabbed the appliqué samples she’d been working on, and spun her chair to watch the softly falling, mid-February snow. Taking more breaths to steady her nerves, she looked at the floral work of CooCoo Chanel’s line from a couple of years ago, ensuring she didn’t accidentally copy any of the intricate details there. 

Daisy only had a split second to register that her deep breathing wasn’t working before making a beeline for the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. Getting up so fast hadn’t done any favors for her headache, and the lightheadedness almost made her pass out. This was so frustrating; if she couldn’t get a grip on her body, this collection was never going to be done by the end of the month. Her emergency anxiety meds hadn’t even been helping her body calm down to match her thoughts. She shakily got up as she braced herself against the toilet bowl, carefully cleaning up after herself. 

As Daisy washed her hands, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked ghastly; maybe taking home some of the appliqué work and being there early would be good for her. She’d get to spend more time with Donald, she thought with a smile. He’d take good care of her and help her calm down. She was sick of, well, being sick. 

Wait a minute. Oh. _Oh._

She tried not to get excited as she connected the dots as another cause for sickness crossed her mind. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

Shortly after three, Daisy parked at the top of Killmotor Hill, ready to rush inside until she made herself dizzy in her hurry. She stuffed the grocery bag she had into her purse, excited and dreading what she might find out from its contents. She just wanted to get inside and forget about everyone else until her suspicions could be confirmed...or denied. She tried not to think of that outcome. 

She had texted Donald that she was going to be home early, but hadn’t heard back from him. Upon entering their room, the light was on, but his workstation was empty. Where had he gone off to? 

It wasn’t weird to see him get up early and finish work quickly for the day, but that was usually only after the boys got home from high school. They weren’t due for a few more minutes. He had left in a hurry, too — the desktop still had all the tabs open that detailed the finances of her business. She had been beyond ecstatic to have Donald work with her as a business partner, and he was adorable and dove in headfirst. He often joked that he had hated accounting and didn’t know what to do with his degree until he had a legitimately fun job working for his wife. Briefly looking over everything, she was surprised to find they were under budget for the week, and it made her feel better about offering Cynthia a raise. 

Daisy knew she was stalling, but maybe it was a good time to get it over with. A quiet moment to herself, at least? She shrugged off her coat, took off her boots, and snatched the grocery bag out of her purse on her way to the bathroom. 

Time to take a pregnancy test. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

Trembling on the floor, Daisy saw not one, but three positive tests in front of her. _Oh gosh it was real,_ and while she was sick and it was taking a lot out of her, she was ecstatic. She needed to find her husband, now. 

She called his phone, annoyed when she heard it ringing from their room. At least that narrowed down where he was; Donald didn’t leave the mansion without his phone if he was going out alone. Should she call the doctor before or after she broke the good news to her husband? 

He had to be somewhere in the mansion, so she decided to venture out and find him. Something this big couldn’t wait. 

Walking out of their wing of the mansion, she checked the living areas, the Worry Room (she loved that that was a thing), the boys’ room, Webby’s room, Della’s room...Yeesh there were a lot of places to look. It was only on her approach to Scrooge’s wing of the mansion that she began to hear squawks and quacks coming from the study, unmistakably from her husband. 

She knocked, peeking her head inside. “I assume you guys are busy?”

“Daisy! Aye, lass, we are, but maybe you could come back in, say, three quarters of an hour? I’d like your input on something after I talk more with these two.” Scrooge gestured to Della and Donald, sitting opposite him. Donald turned upon hearing her voice, and the look he gave her melted her heart. 

“You’re home early! That doesn’t happen often!” 

She smiled. “Maybe I could sense something important going on. Come and get me when you need me?” 

“Sure thing, Toots!” Donald winked. She didn’t want to try and tell him anything in the middle of a meeting with Scrooge, because then he’d have to come back and be composed, AND try to keep it a secret till they could find out more. Daisy blew him a kiss as she backed out of the room. Donald, ever the sweet sap of a sailor, caught it and pressed it to his heart with another wink. Fiddlesticks, she would have to wait till he was in a better position to talk to her. 

It just meant that she had 45 freaking minutes till she could see her husband, get a meeting out of the way, and get him alone. What was she going to do with all that time? She was too antsy to get any work done…

Crossing back to the other side of the mansion, she heard the boys and Webby coming in, talking amongst themselves in excited tones. Maybe they’d be a good distraction. 

She put on her most chipper smile, distracting herself from the dizziness she had caused herself. “Hey kids!” 

They perked up at her voice, starting to rush her at the top of the stairs in the entryway. “Hi Aunt Daisy!” Dewey chimed, planting a kiss on her cheek. Louie gave her the shortened version of their handshake, and Webby came and hugged her. Huey stood awkwardly in front of her, which caused her to raise her eyebrows at him. This was unusual behavior from the oldest triplet. 

“Did one of you break Huey?” 

“No, but _Violet_ did.” Daisy raised her eyebrows as Dewey sang an explanation. 

“Huey, baby, what happened?” Why would Violet hurt Huey?? She knew he had had the biggest crush on her for quite some time — Daisy’s confusion started to boil over into anger. 

“Violet asked him to the Winter Formal! It’s girls’ choice!!” Webby danced in between her brothers, Dewey and Louie sharing a smug look between themselves. 

Ah, _this_ was something Daisy could distract herself with. Huey suddenly found his voice. “It’s only in three weeks and she’s apparently been planning on asking someone —“

“That someone was clearly you…”

“Shut UP, Louie, I don’t know that for sure! She already has a dress...and and and...whatdowearlooknice?” 

Daisy had to stop herself from bursting into giggles. “Did she send you a picture of the dress to match it?” 

“N-no, but Webby…”

“She sent it to _me_ so she wouldn’t spoil the surprise.” Webby pulled up a photo on her phone, and showed Daisy the pretty, petite, purple hummingbird beaming at the camera in a dressing room mirror in an adorable, tea length fit and flare dress. 

“Girl knows how to dress well. Want to come to the “Craft Studio” and bring your tux? I’d be more than happy to make you a tie to match and maybe add some nice cuff links. Boys, make sure Huey remembers how to walk and bring him to me. I’ll see you in there; come fast because I’m in a time crunch!” 

The boys looked down at her. “Yes, Aunt Daisy,” they chorused, rushing up to their room. Webby tagged along with her. 

This was the best kind of distraction, and added to her already good mood. If only time would move faster...she checked her watch. 37 minutes left to kill. 

OoOoOoOoOo 

The “Craft Studio” had started as a place to store Daisy’s sewing materials from her home studio, but it had quickly expanded to hold all the precious materials she used to work on the fine details of her pieces, where stray yardage from the production samples ended up to make mini projects. It had become a haven in that home, right next to her and Donald’s room, and she delighted in organizing and creating with the beautiful things she combined in there. She loved having a work space that she could share with the people she loved the most. 

Huey had been distraught to discover that matching Violet’s dress meant he had to wear navy blue, mostly because Dewey kept telling him he was coming to the dark side and it was better than red. They had searched through Daisy’s brocade scraps and found something that had nice, tiny crimson details in the classy paisley, quelling the situation for the time being. She was so excited she was cutting and measuring for Huey’s tie right then and there, Dewey looking through her embellishments ( _“Those are organized, do NOT mess them up!”_ ), Huey watching her intently, and Louie in the corner helping her with her appliqué work. Daisy had been surprised a few months ago when he asked if he could learn more about the fine detail work she needed for many of her clothes, but he’d picked it up surprisingly fast. Maybe he was learning to pick up on luxury details to forge precious jewelry at some point in the future, she thought with a smirk, but it probably just had to do with the fact that she paid him a bit when he did work on them. 

“Now, Huey, the tackiest thing you could do is wear a hat to the dance, so you’re gonna need a haircut.” 

Huey groaned as there was a knock at the Craft Studio door. Donald poked his head inside. “Wow, you guys are busy in here.” 

“Uncle Donald, Huey and Violet are going to the Winter Formal together, we need him to look less lame than he normally does,” Dewey explained. 

Donald got excited immediately. “Your first dance? And with Violet? Tell me more!” Daisy cleared her throat, and it brought Donald back to reality and reminded him of why he was there in the first place. “Tell me more later. I need to steal Daisy for a bit, it’s urgent.” 

Before leaving the room, Huey grabbed her in a tight bear hug, pretending it didn’t make her somewhat sick as he whispered a thank you, and got ready to leave the room. “Boys, if you don’t help Louie, you can’t be in the studio. I say that mostly looking at you, Dewey.” Dewey stuck his tongue out at his aunt, eyes sparkling in amusement as she disappeared through the doorway. 

Having nephews was really fun. 

Donald offered her his arm, and Daisy grabbed it, grateful for the support. “Donald, after this meeting with Scrooge, I really need to talk to you, but first...what’s all this about?”

“Well, he needs our help with something, and I kinda dragged you into it because I know it’s something you’ve wanted to do for a long time. And no one would be better for the job. Wait, what do you need to talk to me about?” 

They stopped outside of Scrooge’s study. Daisy arched an eyebrow, opting to ignore Donald’s last question. “You guys rarely need me, specifically, for hunting down something for Scrooge.” 

Donald bounced on his feet, clearly excited for what he was going to reveal next. “Well, you’re perfect for the job! You’re subtle, smart, you speak Italian, and we need someone with your set of skills in fashion…” Daisy’s eyes widened, heart beating faster as she knew where this was going. “Cardinalvale in Venice is next week, and I know you’ve always wanted to go!” She snatched his hand, whirling to him and biting her lower bill in excitement. 

This day just kept getting better and better, didn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> “Cardinalvale” is a play off of “Carnevale,” (car-neh-va-lay) in Italy. I’ll put pronunciations down here in the future. Thanks for reading!


End file.
